Timmy Turner/Images/Meet the OddParents
}} Part 1= Titlecard-Meet the OddParents.jpg MeetTheOddParents001.jpg MeetTheOddParents003.jpg MeetTheOddParents004.jpg | "Woo-hoo! Timmy Land is awesome!" MeetTheOddParents006.jpg MeetTheOddParents007.jpg MeetTheOddParents008.jpg MeetTheOddParents011.jpg MeetTheOddParents020.jpg MeetTheOddParents064.jpg MeetTheOddParents065.jpg MeetTheOddParents066.jpg MeetTheOddParents067.jpg MeetTheOddParents068.jpg MeetTheOddParents074.jpg MeetTheOddParents075.jpg | "Guys, I've got a problem. Crash Nebula is on and I do no feel like sitting up." MeetTheOddParents076.jpg MeetTheOddParents078.jpg MeetTheOddParents079.jpg MeetTheOddParents082.jpg MeetTheOddParents094.jpg MeetTheOddParents095.jpg | "Thanks for helping me with my history paper, Christopher Columbus." MeetTheOddParents096.jpg | "What are the names of your three ships?" MeetTheOddParents098.jpg | "Oh, great. He only speaks Italian!" MeetTheOddParents099.jpg MeetTheOddParents100.jpg MeetTheOddParents106.jpg MeetTheOddParents110.jpg MeetTheOddParents111.jpg MeetTheOddParents117.jpg MeetTheOddParents118.jpg MeetTheOddParents119.jpg MeetTheOddParents120.jpg MeetTheOddParents121.jpg MeetTheOddParents124.jpg MeetTheOddParents125.jpg MeetTheOddParents126.jpg MeetTheOddParents127.jpg | "I've had you guys for a really long time and they've never suspected a thing." MeetTheOddParents128.jpg | "Besides, it's not like they're spying on me." MeetTheOddParents130.jpg MeetTheOddParents131.jpg MeetTheOddParents132.jpg MeetTheOddParents133.jpg MeetTheOddParents134.jpg | "Guys, do something!" MeetTheOddParents139.jpg MeetTheOddParents140.jpg | "To the hospital!" MeetTheOddParents143.jpg | "Aah, you were right, Wanda!" MeetTheOddParents144.jpg | "I got careless and now I'm totally busted!" MeetTheOddParents147.jpg MeetTheOddParents150.jpg | "It's too late! My mom and dad know I have..." MeetTheOddParents151.jpg | ..."fairy godparents." MeetTheOddParents153.jpg MeetTheOddParents154.jpg MeetTheOddParents155.jpg | "Oh, no!" MeetTheOddParents156.jpg | "What have I done?" MeetTheOddParents157.jpg MeetTheOddParents158.jpg | "I should have known my parents were too clueless to figure out the truth." MeetTheOddParents159.jpg | "Now say that in Italian." MeetTheOddParents160.jpg | "I can't believe you have fairy godparents, Timmy." MeetTheOddParents162.jpg | "Right here, next to me. The floating people with the wings and the wands!" MeetTheOddParents163.jpg | "Would it help if I pointed?" MeetTheOddParents164.jpg MeetTheOddParents165.jpg | "Mom, Dad, this is Cosmo, Wanda and Poof." MeetTheOddParents186.jpg | "Yeah, well, don't get too attached to my fairies." MeetTheOddParents187.jpg | "Now that you know about them, they won't be around for long." MeetTheOddParents189.jpg MeetTheOddParents190.jpg MeetTheOddParents192.jpg | "I don't want to lose you guys!" MeetTheOddParents193.jpg | "This is the worst day of my life!" MeetTheOddParents198.jpg | "What if we just don't tell this Jorgen fellow that we know?" MeetTheOddParents199.jpg | "It's not that simple." MeetTheOddParents200.jpg | "Actually, sport, it is that simple." MeetTheOddParents201.jpg | "If Jorgen never finds out that your parents know about us, we can stay! MeetTheOddParents202.jpg | "Really?" MeetTheOddParents203.jpg | "Please, mom and dad, you've got to help me keep the secret!" MeetTheOddParents205.jpg | "Wanda, Cosmo and Poof are more than just my fairies." MeetTheOddParents206.jpg | "They're like, my family." MeetTheOddParents209.jpg | "What about you, Dad?" MeetTheOddParents215.jpg | "This is awesome!" MeetTheOddParents216.jpg | "I get to keep my fairies!" MeetTheOddParents217.jpg | "We'll be, like, one big happy family, and Jorgen will never know!" MeetTheOddParents218.jpg | Jorgen: "TURNER!!" MeetTheOddParents219.jpg | "Aah! It's Jorgen!" MeetTheOddParents220.jpg | "Quick, guys! Hide my parents!" MeetTheOddParents229.jpg MeetTheOddParents230.jpg | "Jorgen, I can explain!" MeetTheOddParents231.jpg | "I got a little careless and I messed up." MeetTheOddParents232.jpg | "Please don't take my fairies away." MeetTheOddParents234.jpg MeetTheOddParents235.jpg MeetTheOddParents236.jpg MeetTheOddParents238.jpg MeetTheOddParents239.jpg MeetTheOddParents243.jpg MeetTheOddParents244.jpg | "Yes, I do." MeetTheOddParents245.jpg | "And I feel terrible." MeetTheOddParents246.jpg | "What was I thinking, guys?" MeetTheOddParents251.jpg MeetTheOddParents252.jpg MeetTheOddParents258.jpg | "Turner, something is not right here!" MeetTheOddParents259.jpg | "I'll tell you what's not right!" MeetTheOddParents260.jpg | "There's an amusement park in my backyard and you're not in it!" MeetTheOddParents261.jpg MeetTheOddParents262.jpg | "Oh, I do love amusement parks!" MeetTheOddParents263.jpg | "The rides, the games, the screams of terror filling the air, people vomiting in the trash cans." MeetTheOddParents265.jpg | "Yeah, well, it's open 24 hours..." MeetTheOddParents266.jpg | "...so there's no reason for you to ever come back here." MeetTheOddParents267.jpg MeetTheOddParents269.jpg | "Poof wants to go, too!" MeetTheOddParents270.jpg | "Here's a couple of fairy passes!" MeetTheOddParents279.jpg MeetTheOddParents280.jpg MeetTheOddParents284.jpg MeetTheOddParents285.jpg MeetTheOddParents286.jpg MeetTheOddParents297.jpg MeetTheOddParents298.jpg MeetTheOddParents302.jpg | "It's okay, guys. You're safe." MeetTheOddParents303.jpg | "And Jorgen is totally clueless." MeetTheOddParents304.jpg | "Man, am I glad I don't have to hide my secret from you guys anymore." MeetTheOddParents313.jpg | "Wait, Mom and Dad. Now that you know about my fairies, they can use their magic to help you guys out." MeetTheOddParents314.jpg | "As long as we don't get carried away." MeetTheOddParents315.jpg | "Right, guys?" MeetTheOddParents318.jpg MeetTheOddParents321.jpg MeetTheOddParents322.jpg MeetTheOddParents323.jpg MeetTheOddParents336.jpg |-| Part 2= MeetTheOddParents352.jpg MeetTheOddParents353.jpg MeetTheOddParents354.jpg MeetTheOddParents361.jpg MeetTheOddParents362.jpg MeetTheOddParents365.jpg MeetTheOddParents366.jpg MeetTheOddParents367.jpg MeetTheOddParents368.jpg MeetTheOddParents377.jpg MeetTheOddParents378.jpg MeetTheOddParents379.jpg MeetTheOddParents385.jpg MeetTheOddParents386.jpg MeetTheOddParents387.jpg MeetTheOddParents388.jpg MeetTheOddParents389.jpg MeetTheOddParents390.jpg MeetTheOddParents402.jpg MeetTheOddParents403.jpg MeetTheOddParents404.jpg MeetTheOddParents410.jpg MeetTheOddParents411.jpg MeetTheOddParents412.jpg MeetTheOddParents413.jpg MeetTheOddParents414.jpg MeetTheOddParents415.jpg MeetTheOddParents416.jpg MeetTheOddParents419.jpg MeetTheOddParents421.jpg MeetTheOddParents422.jpg MeetTheOddParents423.jpg | "To highlight my cheek bones?" MeetTheOddParents424.jpg MeetTheOddParents432.jpg | "Why don't you and Poof head back to the amusement park?" MeetTheOddParents433.jpg | "I hear the Turner of Terror is really cool!" MeetTheOddParents434.jpg MeetTheOddParents436.jpg MeetTheOddParents437.jpg MeetTheOddParents438.jpg MeetTheOddParents439.jpg | "Whew!" MeetTheOddParents440.jpg | "Another close call!" MeetTheOddParents441.jpg MeetTheOddParents452.jpg MeetTheOddParents453.jpg MeetTheOddParents454.jpg MeetTheOddParents455.jpg MeetTheOddParents456.jpg MeetTheOddParents459.jpg MeetTheOddParents463.jpg MeetTheOddParents490.jpg MeetTheOddParents491.jpg MeetTheOddParents492.jpg MeetTheOddParents499.jpg MeetTheOddParents502.jpg MeetTheOddParents506.jpg MeetTheOddParents510.jpg MeetTheOddParents512.jpg MeetTheOddParents513.jpg MeetTheOddParents517.jpg MeetTheOddParents518.jpg MeetTheOddParents519.jpg MeetTheOddParents520.jpg MeetTheOddParents521.jpg MeetTheOddParents522.jpg MeetTheOddParents527.jpg MeetTheOddParents528.jpg MeetTheOddParents529.jpg MeetTheOddParents535.jpg MeetTheOddParents536.jpg MeetTheOddParents539.jpg MeetTheOddParents541.jpg MeetTheOddParents542.jpg MeetTheOddParents543.jpg MeetTheOddParents545.jpg MeetTheOddParents549.jpg MeetTheOddParents550.jpg MeetTheOddParents551.jpg MeetTheOddParents552.jpg MeetTheOddParents555.jpg MeetTheOddParents557.jpg MeetTheOddParents558.jpg MeetTheOddParents559.jpg MeetTheOddParents560.jpg MeetTheOddParents561.jpg MeetTheOddParents562.jpg MeetTheOddParents563.jpg MeetTheOddParents570.jpg MeetTheOddParents573.jpg MeetTheOddParents574.jpg MeetTheOddParents575.jpg MeetTheOddParents587.jpg MeetTheOddParents588.jpg MeetTheOddParents592.jpg MeetTheOddParents593.jpg MeetTheOddParents594.jpg MeetTheOddParents595.jpg MeetTheOddParents597.jpg MeetTheOddParents604.jpg MeetTheOddParents605.jpg MeetTheOddParents606.jpg MeetTheOddParents608.jpg MeetTheOddParents609.jpg MeetTheOddParents611.jpg MeetTheOddParents612.jpg MeetTheOddParents613.jpg MeetTheOddParents614.jpg MeetTheOddParents615.jpg MeetTheOddParents616.jpg MeetTheOddParents617.jpg MeetTheOddParents618.jpg MeetTheOddParents619.jpg MeetTheOddParents620.jpg MeetTheOddParents623.jpg MeetTheOddParents624.jpg MeetTheOddParents625.jpg MeetTheOddParents630.jpg MeetTheOddParents633.jpg MeetTheOddParents634.jpg MeetTheOddParents635.jpg MeetTheOddParents636.jpg MeetTheOddParents639.jpg MeetTheOddParents640.jpg MeetTheOddParents641.jpg MeetTheOddParents650.jpg MeetTheOddParents651.jpg MeetTheOddParents654.jpg MeetTheOddParents655.jpg MeetTheOddParents656.jpg MeetTheOddParents658.jpg MeetTheOddParents659.jpg MeetTheOddParents660.jpg MeetTheOddParents661.jpg MeetTheOddParents662.jpg MeetTheOddParents663.jpg MeetTheOddParents664.jpg MeetTheOddParents665.jpg MeetTheOddParents668.jpg MeetTheOddParents669.jpg MeetTheOddParents670.jpg MeetTheOddParents692.jpg MeetTheOddParents693.jpg MeetTheOddParents694.jpg MeetTheOddParents695.jpg MeetTheOddParents696.jpg MeetTheOddParents697.jpg MeetTheOddParents698.jpg MeetTheOddParents699.jpg MeetTheOddParents700.jpg MeetTheOddParents701.jpg MeetTheOddParents702.jpg MeetTheOddParents703.jpg MeetTheOddParents704.jpg MeetTheOddParents706.jpg MeetTheOddParents707.jpg MeetTheOddParents708.jpg MeetTheOddParents709.jpg MeetTheOddParents710.jpg MeetTheOddParents711.jpg MeetTheOddParents712.jpg MeetTheOddParents713.jpg }}